FAQs
The Hay Day Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) has been written by the Hay Day Wiki Community, not the developers of Hay Day. The official Hay Day FAQs can be found on the Supercell website. For help with settings, see Settings. For help with icons, see Glossary. If you can't find an answer to your question below, or need further support don't hesitate to contact Supercell. ---- 'Contacting Support' The quickest way to contact Supercell Support is to use the in-game support feature. Tap on the settings icon in the upper left corner then go to Settings->Help and Support. To send a message to Supercell tap the paper plane icon in the upper right corner. Make sure to include your farm's name so they can respond quickly. You can also attach pictures to better explain your issue. If in-game contact is not possible you can always use the Support Form to report any problem. ---- 'Hay Day crashed!' If Hay Day crashes while playing or when it will not fully load, try and perform the following steps: :1. Close all apps, including Hay Day :2. Go to your device Settings and enable "Airplane Mode" to disconnect from your data and WiFi connection :3. Restart your device. :4. Disable "Airplane Mode" from your device settings to reestablish your WiFi or data connection :5. Try and launch Hay Day without opening any other apps. If this doesn't work make sure you have the latest version of your operating system and the latest version of the game installed on your device. Some devices also let your clear your app's cache. It's always worth a try. If your game's still crashing or not loading, contact the support team. ---- 'I have lost some diamonds! Why?' In almost every case, the diamonds are not actually lost. You might have accidentally tapped on speed-up buttons and thus used diamonds to speed up harvests, production, etc. Unfortunately, Supercell cannot undo speed-ups, or accidental purchases in the game but they can tell you what you used the diamonds for if you contact them. Although some actions do not require confirmation you can enable the confirm option through the Double Tap Confirmation setting. ---- 'I've unlocked a new item but I don't see it. Where is it?' The pop-up menu letting you pick which crop you want to plant, or which product you want to make only displays a limited number of items at once. To see more crops or more products tap on the switch icon located in the bottom left corner of the bubble. ---- 'How do I get supplies?' You can find supplies by fully serving town visitors, in mystery boxes, in the Daily Dirt, in the Wheel of Fortune, in catalogue packages, as random bonus items when you harvest your crops, pick up your products, collect animal goods, feed your pets. You can also get supplies by participating in events. Note: Tom can look for axes, saws, dynamite, TNT barrels, shovels and pickaxes, but not for building or expansion supplies. ---- 'How do I get vouchers?' You can get vouchers from boat deliveries, special truck deliveries, mystery boxes, the Wheel of Fortune, derby rewards, catalogue packages and purchasing them with Diamonds. ---- 'How do I get expansion permits?' You can get expansion permits in the Wheel of Fortune, as derby rewards and from mystery boxes. Permits cannot be sold or traded. ---- 'Where are my expansion permits?' Expansion permits are not stored anywhere. You can see how many you have by tapping on an unlocked plot requiring a permit. ---- 'How do I get puzzle pieces?' You can get puzzle pieces from mystery boxes, derby rewards and certain events. ---- 'How can I get/give gift cards?' By reviving trees and bushes and helping other players fill their boats. They can send you a gift card for it. You can give gift cards to other Hay Day users if they revived your trees or helped you with your boat deliveries. Then a little letter will appear next to the user's icon. Tap on it, and your gift card is sent. ---- 'I've helped a lot of people but only received 7 gift cards. What's wrong?' You can only get 7 gift cards and 30 thank you letters a day. So, don't worry, there's nothing wrong with your game. When you receive less than 7 gift cards, the people you've helped out may not have sent you any gift cards. So it depends on the user's decision! ---- 'My Hay Day friends are missing, what should I do?' Sometimes, it takes a while for Hay Day to load all of your GameCenter or Facebook friends. If they don't appear, try closing all apps and restarting Hay Day, or log out of then back in the Game Center/Facebook. ---- 'How can I find a specific farm?' See Friends. ---- 'How do I help my friends' farms?' You can only help your friends if they ask for help. Your friends should have put the exclamation mark on their trees, bushes and boat deliveries. Then you'll be able to revive the trees/bushes and fill your friend's boat deliveries. ---- 'What does LEMs, DD and wheating mean?' Hay Day players have come up with their own jargon for some aspects of the game. We don't use it on the wiki but you can find a handy glossary here. ---- 'Can I have several farms? How can I switch from one to the other?' Having several farms is allowed as long as you still use compatible mobile devices such as tablets and smartphones and different Facebook/Google Play/Game Center accounts. Each farm must be attached to a single account. You can easily switch from one farm to the other on the same compatible device using the Supercell ID feature (see your game settings to create a Supercell ID account). Note that your Supercell ID is meant to manage your farms, not to save data. Accounts still have to be attached to a Facebook/Google Play/Game Center account for data to be saved. ---- 'I have suggestions for the game. Where can I share them?' If you want to make official suggestions, you can write support or submit your ideas to the official suggestion forum. Category:Help